


Победители

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Некоторые шрамы остаются на всю жизнь. Или нет?Глобальные спойлеры сюжетной линии Доминика Фосса плюс некоторые спойлеры к "Curtain Call".





	Победители

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Victors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110382) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir)



> Действие происходит в предполагаемом будущем после конца арки со Смертными Грехами.
> 
> В сюжетном плане автор отчасти вдохновлялся ответом Бена на этой странице: <http://www.widdershinscomic.com/wdshn/character-questions-3/>.
> 
> Предупреждения:
> 
> Духи "Виддершинса" по природе своей агендерны и не атрибутируют себе местоимений рода. Женский род духа в повествовании вызван принятой им обликом.
> 
> Немецкая фамилия Wolfe транскрибируется скорее как "Вальфе", чем как "Вольф".

_...for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle..._

      
    — Бен, смотри, — Вольф зашёл к нему в комнату. — Я получил письмо от Доминика.  
    — И что он пишет? — тоном полнейшего безразличия спросил Бенджамин, оторвавшись от книги.  
    — Что зайдёт на днях и занесёт скрипку.  
    — О'Мэлли порадуется, — Бен сделал лёгкое ударение на имени, словно спрашивая: "Почему ты говоришь это мне, а не ему?"  
    Вольф, кажется, услышал этот незаданный вопрос:  
    — Я хочу с тобой посоветоваться.  
    — По поводу скрипки?  
    — По поводу Доминика. Как ты думаешь, его глаз можно вылечить?  
    Бен пожал плечами.  
    —  Никогда об этом не задумывался. Я не медик, у нас в колледже лечебную магию давали основами. Пусть обращается к специалистам.  
    — Им придётся объяснять, что произошло, — негромко сказал Вольф.  
    Бен понимающе договорил:  
    — И можно нарваться на законопослушного гражданина. Более законопослушного, чем наша компания.  
    — Бен! — с мягким упрёком воскликнул Вольф.  
    Тот качнул головой:  
    — Могу высказать теоретическое мнение. Из того, что я читал о Смертных Грехах, если он отдал свой человеческий глаз в обмен на магический, этого уже не исправить.  
    — Нет, — возразил Вольф. — Я видел... там, в круге... когда Доминик брал верх над Завистью, его глаза из зелёных снова делались человеческими. И здоровыми, оба.  
    Бен против воли заинтересовался:  
    — Значит, глаз был поврежден во время разрыва связи между Завистью, стекляшкой и глазом Фосса? Твоим выстрелом.  
    — Я так и подумал, — кивнул Вольф.  
    — Надеюсь, ты не чувствуешь себя виноватым? — поднял брови Бен.  
    — Нет, — спокойно ответил Вольф. —  Там не было другого выхода, ни для нас, ни для Доминика. Но я хотел бы ему помочь, если это возможно. — Вольф вопросительно посмотрел на Бена.  
    — Я никогда не занимался такими вещами, — неохотно заметил он. — Ни на практике, ни в теории. Тематическая литература сгорела, денег в обрез, в библиотеке ограниченный абонемент... — но под взглядом Вольфа перечень возражений внезапно иссяк. Бен вздохнул и побарабанил пальцами по поверхности стола. — Мне надо будет кое-что проверить. Непосредственно на нём.  
    Вольф просиял:  
    — Если я могу чем-нибудь помочь, только скажи.  
    — Может быть, может быть, — заметил нахмурившийся Бен. — Но я ничего не обещаю.  
      
    При виде Бена Фосс, что-то говоривший Вольфу по-немецки, резко оборвал фразу. В воздухе повисла неловкая тишина — Фосс и Теккерей явно не могли определиться, здороваться ли им друг с другом и как именно.  
    Вольф поспешил нарушить молчание.  
    — Я поговорил с Домиником, — сообщил он Бену. — Он хочет попробовать.  
    Бен молча кивнул и принялся чертить на полу небольшой круг, рассчитанный на двоих. Закончив работу, он приглашающе махнул рукой Фоссу:  
    — Идите сюда. — Он не знал, насколько Фосс улучшил свой английский, и старался выбирать слова попроще. Если понадобится, Вольф переведёт.  
    Фосс зашёл в круг, и только тогда Бен вспомнил о разнице в росте.  
    — Наклоните голову, — Бен показал насколько, и Фосс подчинился. Волосы с левой стороны тут же упали вперёд, закрывая поврежденный глаз, но, прежде чем Бен успел что-нибудь сказать, Фосс сам откинул их назад. — Правильно. Теперь закройте правый глаз ладонью и стойте так.  
    Бен выставил руку вперёд. "Phasmia parvus...", начал он заклинание, и на ладони зажёгся небольшой язычок пламени. Он медленно поднял руку на уровень глаз Фосса, продвинул её вперёд, остановил напротив невидящего глаза и описал огоньком маленькую восьмёрку. Потом так же медленно притянул руку к себе и договорил заклинание. Пламя погасло.  
    — Всё, — скомандовал он Фоссу. — Можете открывать глаз. Вы видели что-нибудь?  
    — Свет. Небольшой. — Фосс показал пальцами размер. — Он двигался. Вот так. — Фосс обрисовал пальцем восьмерку.  
    Бен равнодушно кивнул.  
    — Остаточная чувствительность к магии, — сообщил он Вольфу. — Как я и предполагал.  
    — Это хорошие новости?  
    — Отчасти. Без неё я и пробовать не стал бы. Но гарантии успеха всё равно нет. Если он готов рискнуть...  
    — Чем? — обеспокоенно спросил Вольф. — Что случится в худшем случае?  
    — Глаз будет поврежден необратимо. Я не думаю, что это произойдёт, но небольшой шанс есть. Примерно такой же, как на самовосстановление. Маловероятно, но не исключено.  
    Вольф обратился к Фоссу на немецком. Тот молча слушал и под конец сказал, по-английски: "Я хочу рискнуть".  
    — Но чтоб ко мне потом никаких претензий, — сухо заметил ему Бен. Добавил, обратившись к Вольфу: — И не надо это афишировать. Слишком близко к лечительству, лицензию будет жаль.  
    — Всё, как ты скажешь, Бен, — заверил Вольф.  
    — Тогда подождите меня здесь, — Бенджамин направился обратно к себе.  
      
    Приготовления были несложными, но на первых словах призыва сердце Бена забилось чуть быстрее. Не от страха потерпеть неудачу — чего ему было бояться? — а от любопытства и волнения перед чем-то для себя новым.  
    Прочтя заклинание, Бен слегка напрягся в ожидании. Дух должен появиться, если только не возникло проблем с проводником. Впрочем, на этот случай у него был запасной план.  
    Однако дух явился. Он имел форму женщины — средних лет, хотя довольно красивой. В исходящем от нее умиротворяющем сиянии напряжение Бена растаяло без следа. Сейчас он снова не чувствовал ничего, кроме творческого интереса к задаче.  
    — Рада твоему призыву, добрый человек, — улыбнулась она. — Меня зовут в ваш мир реже, чем хотелось бы.  
    Необычная форма приветствия, но сбить Бенджамина с намеченного плана можно было разве пушечным ядром. Следующим пунктом шло приношение. Бен достал из нагрудного кармана листок, заполненный его рукой, и протянул женщине.  
    — Я сделаю пожертвование сегодня вечером, — пообещал он.  
    Женщина молча рассматривала бумагу, не говоря ни слова, и Бен забеспокоился.  
    — Если этого мало, я могу добавить... — он смутился, — но я сейчас ограничен в средствах, дом сгорел, и...  
    Женщина остановила его взмахом руки.  
    — Тем драгоценнее дар, — мягко сказала она, — но расскажи прежде, зачем ты вызвал меня.  
    Она не произнесла нужных слов, так не полагалось, сначала принятое приношение, а потом уже просьба. Но Бену не хотелось спорить с ней. Что-то подсказывало ему, что так будет лучше. Может быть, та самая интуиция, слушать которую требовали от него преподаватели? Безуспешно, разумеется.  
    — Я ищу способ помочь человеку с повреждённым зрением.  
    — Духи не лечат болезней тела, — сказала женщина.  
    — Я знаю, — Бен поспешно прикусил язык, неформальность общения ещё не повод забывать о вежливости. — Извините. Это особый случай. Тот человек... его зовут Фосс... он заключил сделку с духом. И ослеп на один глаз после того, как она была расторгнута.  
    — Сделку с одним из Страшных Братьев?  
    Бен никогда прежде не слышал этого выражения, но догадался, кого дух называет так.  
    — Да, с Завистью. Она разделила себя между проводником и глазом Фосса, и он получил возможность забирать им чужие умения. Потом проводник был разрушен. В итоге Зависть освободилась, способности вернулись к своим владельцам, а глаз перестал видеть.  
    — Как долго он пользовался даром Зависти?  
    — Несколько лет.  
    — Он сам разрушил проводник?  
    — Нет, это сделал другой человек, по его подсказке. Не я, — на всякий случай уточнил Бенджамин.  
    — Но он раскаялся в этой сделке?  
    Бен едва заметно дёрнул плечами, в знак неодобрения вопроса. За чтением чужих душ надо обращаться к О'Мэлли, не к нему. Но О'Мэлли здесь не было. И там, у Королевского Театра, тоже. Им пришлось решать самим — и Вольф решил правильно, как всегда и во всём.  
    — Когда Зависть предложила ему сделку повторно, он отказался, — сказал Бен то, о чём знал наверняка.  
    — Очень печальная история, — вздохнула женщина.  
    "Не для него одного", — тихо, почти про себя, проговорил Бен.  
    Но женщина, похоже, услышала его:  
    — Почему ты вызвал меня, волшебник?  
    Бен отметил и другую формулировку вопроса, и изменившееся обращение. Чтобы духи требовали у призывающих отчёта в их действиях — с таким он ещё не встречался, но обычный протокол вызова пошёл к четвертому Якорю уже с первых её слов.  
    — Я читал в книгах, что вы и Зависть... — он поискал определение, — враждебны друг другу. И я подумал, что...  
    — В книгах пишут правду, — улыбнулась женщина. — Но я спрашиваю не об этом. Почему ты хочешь помочь этому человеку?  
    Нестандартная ситуация требует нестандартных решений. Но что вызванным духам надо говорить правду или молчать, — это Бен знал твёрдо. И сказал правду, за неимением лучшего варианта:  
    — Меня попросил об этом друг. Тот, кто разрушил проводник Зависти. — Женщина молчала. — Это плохо? — тревожно уточнил он.  
    — Хорошо, иначе бы ты не смог вызвать меня. Но недостаточно хорошо. Для того, что нужно тебе, необходим поток энергии, направленный к тому человеку.  
    — А, — понял Бен, — если дело в этом, мы всегда можем...  
    Но женщина прервала его:  
    — Он причинил тебе зло?  
    Бен невольно коснулся шеи сзади, там, где когда-то был "дедушкин хвостик".  
    — Небольшое. Меньшее, чем всем остальным.  
    — Ты злишься на него?  
    — Нет, — и это было правдой. Прежнего, вальяжно-самоуверенного Фосса, бесящего до скрипа зубов, больше не существовало. Как и орудия Зависти, отнявшего зрение у О'Мэлли. А тот Фосс, что, сидя на земле и с трудом подбирая английские слова, упрямо твердил: "Я же хочу **помочь**!"...  к тому Фоссу Бен не чувствовал ничего, кроме...  
    — Ты завидуешь ему? — тихо спросила женщина.  
    — Нет! — с искренним возмущением воскликнул Бенджамин. Однако негодование тут же сменилось замешательством, и он в смятении опустил голову. "Discedere, phasmia...", сами собой вырвались у него слова отзывающего заклинания, —  но Бен остановил себя вовремя. Сжал губы и молча запустил пальцы в подстриженные волосы.  
    — Страшные Братья ужасны, — сочувственно заметила женщина.  
    — Я знаю, — глухо отозвался Бенджамин. Он мог бы вспомнить отвратительный гигантский комок слизи с распахнутой пастью, горящий дом, людей, пленённых зеркалами... но он вспоминал мягкую зелёную лапу, ерошившую ему волосы, и вкрадчивый голос, нашёптывающий знакомые слова. Они звучали в его голове голосами учителей, родителей, близнецов, иногда даже голосом О'Мэлли, — но чаще всего его собственным. "Кто ты такой?.. На что ты способен?.. Ничем не примечательный, самый обычный, заурядный..."  
    И ядовитый зелёный туман, застилающий голову, заставляющий забыть обо всем, кроме себя и своей обиды, — об угрозе городу, о долге волшебника... и о друзьях, которым грозит опасность. "Мы все целы, благодаря Доминику!"  
    — Он боролся, — прошептал Бенджамин. — Он спас Вольфа, отвлёк Зависть на себя, поэтому Ви смогла... он порвал магическую нить, а я... я всё это время... я ничего для них не сделал! Они же могли погибнуть, из-за меня! Из-за того, что я такой... из-за моей слабости!  
    Рука духа сжала его плечо — заботливо и крепко, как обхватывают беспомощного друга, выволакивая его из опасного места.  
    — Все люди слабы, каждый по-своему, — мягко сказала она. — Человеку трудно противостоять духам, такова ваша и наша природа. Но у людей есть собственная сила.  
    — Я знаю, — Бен поднял голову, и на его лице проступило упрямое выражение — с таким лицом юный Бенджи когда-то подходил к школьному канату, а студент Теккерей шёл на экзамены по магической импровизации. — Люди могут бороться со своими слабостями. В этом наша сила.  
    — Да, — задумчиво проговорила женщина. — И у каждого из вас свои победы и поражения. Прежде чем побороть Зависть, тот человек верно служил ей, годами. И годами сеял зло. Хотел бы ты оказаться на его месте?  
    Бен мотнул головой — даже отвечать всерьёз на такой вопрос было нелепо.  
    — Ни один человек не может побеждать в этой борьбе всё время. Одни подходят к пределу своих сил, другие не выдерживают раньше. И с тем, что уже случилось, ничего не сделать. Кроме одного. Люди могут помнить, что они не всесильны, понимать это — и прощать. Других... и себя. Это тоже ваша сила, добрый человек. Неподвластная Страшным Братьям.  
    Бенджамин моргнул. Ничего не ответил. Снял очки и просто сел на пол, обхватив колени руками и уперевшись взглядом в стену магического круга. Мир вокруг потерял четкость очертаний, границы предметов размылись, всё однозначное перестало быть однозначным... и только свет, исходящий от духа, оставался единственным надёжным ориентиром.  
    Когда Бен наконец встал на ноги, лицо его было так спокойно, что он едва походил на себя. Или дело было в отсутствии очков?  
    — Я хочу помочь Фоссу, — твёрдо сказал он. — Ради него самого.  
    Свет женщины вспыхнул ярче.  
    — Recipiaro donum, — торжественно сказала она. — Теперь всё зависит только от него. Приведи его сюда.  
    К Бенджамину вернулась обычная деловитость. Он надел очки и уточнил:  
    — Мне надо будет присутствовать при этом?  
    — Нет. Но тебе и твоему другу лучше быть поблизости.  
    Бен кивнул и вышел из круга.  
      
    Войдя в другую комнату, Бен различил в потоке немецких слов своё собственное имя.  
    — Сплетничаете? — нахмурился он.  
    — Я рассказываю Доминику о наших приключениях, — улыбнулся Вольф.  
    — Расскажи ему о скрипичном концерте под носом у Гнева, — предложил Бен.  
    — Я и так знаю, — неожиданно сказал Фосс, по-английски. — Я его слышал. — Вольф удивленно обернулся к Фоссу. Он объяснил: — Я тогда проходил мимо тюрьмы, случайно.  
    На лице Бена отразилось сомнение, и он решил перейти к делу:  
    — Вы не передумали? — Фосс качнул головой. — Тогда идите туда, внутрь круга. Мы с Вольфом подождем снаружи. Там вас встретит дух, может о чем-нибудь спросить. Говорите правду, будьте вежливы...  
    — И осторожно выбирать слова? — понимающе спросил Фосс.  
    — Необязательно. Обманывают людей только грехи. Главное, ничего не бойтесь. Если передумаете по ходу разговора, просто выйдите из круга. Но когда процесс начнется, не пытайтесь прерывать его сами. Если что, крикните, я услышу.  
      
    В отличие от волшебника Теккерея, Фосс до сих пор общался только с одним духом, зато очень тесно и долго. Он уже плохо помнил, что чувствовал до того, как Зависть начала вызывать в нём беспросветный ужас и не менее беспросветное отчаяние. Неужели он в самом деле мог считать ЭТО своим... если не другом, то хотя бы компаньоном? Но считал же он Вольфа своим врагом. И только когда Дух Зависти захватил его тело, отчаяние переросло в ненависть и желание сопротивляться. А теперь... Смертным Грехам заказан путь в мир людей, и Фоссу осталось лишь осознание, что нельзя внимать грехам — льстят они, угрожают или давят на чувство вины. Лгут или говорят правду — всё равно нельзя.  
    Однако сейчас это было неважно. Ужас перед Смертными не перешел у Фосса на всех духов. А вот чего он боялся до дрожи в коленках и обморочной слабости, — это Якорей. Страх был глупым, Фосс понимал это, но не мог заставить себя даже прогуляться по Парку. А уж внутрь Якоря он не зашёл бы ни под угрозой смерти, ни за обещания всех земных благ. Если только за то, чтоб эти три года обернулись дурным сном.  
    Но они не были сном, его левый глаз это подтверждал. И чего было бояться Фоссу, после этого?  
    Вид сияющей женщины не успокоил его, как Теккерея, а, наоборот, вызвал непонятное напряжение. Что-то подобное он чувствовал в присутствии Вольфа, но, в отличие от него, эта женщина не улыбалась.  
    — Ты был слугой Зависти, — сказала она.  
    — Да, — это "был" не вызвало в Фоссе ни гордости, ни стыда. Он ожидал расспросов про глаз, но женщина спросила о другом:  
    — Ты считаешь, что заслуживаешь исцеления?  
     _Говорите правду..._  
    — Нет, — не задумываясь, ответил Фосс.  
    — Но ты хочешь исцелиться?  
    — Да, — для Фосса одно не противоречило другому, но объяснить духу почему, он, наверное, не смог бы.  
    — Зачем?  
     _Будьте вежливы..._  
    — Двумя глазами удобнее смотреть. И приметно слишком, с одним. — Женщина продолжала молчать, будто ожидая настоящего ответа. Он выдвинул более основательную причину: — Так хочет Вольф. Мне кажется, он чувствует себя виноватым. Я этого не хочу.  
    Женщина чуть улыбнулась.  
    — А сам для себя? — Она пристально посмотрела на него, и под этим взглядом Фосс сказал то, чего не сказал бы даже Вольфу. Или особенно Вольфу:  
    — Я хочу узнать, получится ли.  
    Женщина вздохнула:  
    — Ты хочешь узнать, кто сильнее, мы или они? Это зависит только от вас. От всех вас. И от тебя в том числе.  
    — Это я уже понял, — кивнул Фосс. — Потому и хочу узнать, про себя.  
    Женщина не стала уточнять, что именно, просто спросила:  
    — И ты не боишься?  
     _Говорите правду... Ничего не бойтесь..._  
    — Боюсь. Но всё равно хочу.  
    — Будь по-твоему, — женщина положила ему руку на плечо, и по телу разлилось приятное тепло. Будто руки друга помогли ему подняться с промерзлой земли, накинули меховую куртку и дали выпить горячего. Это тепло растопило ледяную стену внутри, заслонявшую от Фосса его прошлое. Он не успел испугаться, потому что дух поднял другую руку и луч яркого света ударил в незрячий глаз.  
    Это было как приливная волна, сбивающая с ног и заливающая с головой. Он не мог сопротивляться —  и этот свет взбаламутил, поднял со дна то, о чём он так пытался забыть. Жгучая обида на мир, сознание собственного ничтожества, память о тех трёх годах, чувство неискупимой вины... и понимание, что в его жизни не будет ничего хорошего, потому что ему не место среди добрых людей, и никогда, никогда, никогда... Он сжимал зубы, чтоб не закричать, а свет заливал его изнутри, и каждая рана, каждая мелкая царапина на душе, занимались огнём. Он помнил, что можно позвать Теккерея и всё кончится, но молчал. Не из гордости или стыда, просто он знал, что этот свет — его единственная надежда, что если отказаться от него, всё останется по-прежнему, до самой смерти, беспросветным, безрадостным, мучительным... А свет был знакомым, Фосс помнил его, он светил и спасал в непроглядной тьме, пусть даже сейчас он убьёт, — всё лучше, чем жить без него. И Фосс продолжал упрямо стискивать зубы.  
      
    — Может, тебе лучше было бы пойти с ним? — обеспокоенно спросил Вольф.  
    — Нет, — Бен мотнул головой. — Не лучше, поверь. Я бы всё равно ничем там не помог. Не волнуйся, всё будет... не хуже, чем было.  
    Они постояли молча, и вдруг Бенджамин приподнял палец вверх.  
    — Началось, — сказал он.  
    — Ты чувствуешь отсюда?  
    — Это мой вызов, и расстояние не такое большое... — На лице Бена медленно проступила непривычная, радостно-удивлённая улыбка. — У-ух ты, как нарастает мощность потока! Неужели же это... — Он оглянулся на Вольфа. — А ты ничего не чувствуешь?  
    Вольф развёл руками:  
    — Ничего особенного.  
    Бен продолжал "прислушиваться", с тем же непривычным для него выражением лица. Один раз он прикусил губу и нахмурился, но тут же облегчённо выдохнул.  
    — Всё, — сказал он через несколько секунд. — Закончилось. Можешь идти к нему.  
    — А ты?  
    — Я... потом. Отзову духа и приберусь.  
      
    Фосс сидел в круге, скорчившись и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Вольф, не обращая внимания на духа, тронул его за плечо.  
    — Доминик, с тобой всё хорошо?  
    — Да, — глухо ответил Фосс. Он отвёл руки от лица и поднял взгляд на Вольфа. Оба его глаза теперь стали одинаковыми: с радужкой, зрачком и сильной краснотой у век.  
    — Очень больно было?  
    — Больно? — переспросил Фосс. — Нет, было... но это уже неважно. Спасибо, — сказал он, обращаясь к женщине. "Здравствуйте", — наконец спохватился Вольф.  
    Женщина улыбнулась ему.  
    — Мы связаны призывами людей, — ответила она Фоссу. — Благодари того, кто вызвал меня, — и того, кто попросил об этом.  
    — Спасибо, — сказал Фосс чуть смутившемуся Вольфу. — Да ладно тебе, будто я так не догадывался, чья идея.  
    — Вставай уже, — Вольф протянул Фоссу руку. — Помочь?  
    — Не надо! Я сам, — он улыбнулся и легко поднялся на ноги. Но Вольф не убирал руки, и после мгновенной заминки Фосс сжал его ладонь в своей. Вольф просиял.  
    — И от меня спасибо, — сказал он женщине. Она покачала головой, с ласковой улыбкой, но ответила только:  
    — Позовите волшебника, я у вас загостилась.  
      
    — Ну как? — окликнул Бен вышедших из круга.  
    — Отлично! — отозвался Вольф. — Дух ждёт, чтобы её отпустили.  
    Бен направился было в круг с другой стороны, но Фосс, в несколько больших шагов, заступил ему дорогу.  
    — Спасибо, — сказал он.  
    — Пожалуйста, — подумав, ответил Теккерей.


End file.
